vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Deitus
Name: Michael Angelo Deitus Age: 25 Status: Alive Race: Human (Elemental) Family: Deitus Family, Melissa Knightfall (Wife), Angel Deitus (Son) Affiliations: Kingdom of Haven Occupation: King of Haven Birthday: Febuary 10 Aliases: Lord Deitus, King Deitus Michael Deitus is the yongest child of Ganath and Elisa Deitus, and is the current King of Haven. From a very young age, Michael rejected the life of royalty. Choosing to grow up on a farm instead, Michael broke the corrupt mold set by his older brothers. Kind, compassionate, and honorable, Michael returned to take the reigns that have always rightfully belonged to him, and has since helped lead Haven back into an age of prosperity. Appearance Michael stands at 5'10, has brilliant blue eyes, and has black hair that is usually kept in a tight ponytail. His hair was born brown, but kept getting darker as he got older. Despite being King, Michael does not usually wear clothes made for royalty, instead choosing to purchase and wear the common garbs made by his people. It was only until recently he begrudingly began to wear the Crown of Haven upon his head. Personality Coming from a family where all his brothers abused the royal throne and ruled as tyrants, Michael as a child demonstrated the sympathy and compassion for the people needed to lead a land properly. He left his home to live among the common folk, and from this, has developed a deep understanding of the life of the average commoner. Michael always puts the well-being of his land first, and refuses to partake in action that puts the peace of Haven in danger unless there is no other alternative. Michael is an incredibly forgiving man, and does his best to get as much information as possible from all sides before coming to a decision or judgement. He held off making a call about The Pack until he heard firsthand from them the situation regarding their criminal status, and was quick to abolish it and welcome them as allies and friends. Powers & Abilities Elemental Michael is the current Elemental of Lightning, and as such, has full control and command over the Element of Lightning. This is one of the most destructive Elements, with Michael being able to call upon wicked bolts of lightning, to creating tremendous thunder storms. Michael has perfected using this power in defense, and can turn into lightning at will and instinct, rendering normal and surprise attacks on him useless. Michael can travel at the speed of lightning, and can teleport himself anywhere virtually instantly. Michael's element also grants him an extraordinary ability; so long as his heart remains intact and undamaged, Michael can cheat death by using his element, and restart his own heart. Michael's Elemental weakness is Earth. However, it has been shown, and exploited, that rubber renders his powers completely obsolete. When he was captured by Thade and his men, he was trapped within a suit of rubber pads, and was shown to be drained and powerless. Category:People Category:Leader Category:Elemental Category:Royalty Category:Alive Category:Protagonists